quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Spawn
In Quake, a Spawn '''or '''Tarbaby is an elastic blue blob that repeatedly flings itself at you, doing damage with every slap. When a Spawn is killed, it lets off an explosion that deals high damage to anyone close by. Very dangerous on its own, but a nightmare in larger numbers. They are exclusive to Elder World levels. Details The Spawn has two attacks, a tackle slap type attack where it flings it self at high speeds towards the player. The Spawn is dangerous in wide open rooms, but even more so in tight spaces. In the water is where the Spawn truly shines as the player's movements are severely limited, yet the Spawn seems unaffected when underwater, thus can continue its assault. Limited movement means that is it harder to get away from the Spawn, in order to kill it at distance. Any attempts at confrontation in tight areas should be avoided. Strategies *The Spawn is one of the most aggravating enemies in the game. This is mainly because of its speed and the amount of damage it can inflict through the frequency of its attacks. In addition, the explosion it lets off upon being killed can take most of your HP in one shot or kills you. Therefore, you'll have to time the Spawn's movement so that it dies away from you. Shoot a rocket from a safe distance so that it explodes when the Spawn is jumping back after hitting you. A rocket's splash damage usually has enough power to kill it in one shot. *A group of Spawns are much easier to take out. As soon as you see them, take out your Grenade or Rocket Launcher and begin firing. In addition to the the explosion, the splash damage from the exploding Spawn will hit other Spawns as well, causing them to blow up. If you do it correctly, you can cause a whole room of Spawns to die before they start attacking. With very big groups, like the ones in The Pain Maze, you may need to fire more than one grenade or rocket. *A Spawn with other monsters should be killed relatively quickly. One useful strategy is to try exploiting its explosion. Make it so that it dies when other enemies are nearby, as the splash damage can kill most creatures within its vicinity. *Spawn is one of the only five monsters (along with Vore, Wrath, Shambler, and Spike Mine) that are capable for gibbing Zombies, usually with its death explosion. Death Messages *''"Player" was slimed by a Spawn'' Appearances * E4M3: The Elder God Shrine * E4M5: Hell's Atrium * E4M6: The Pain Maze * E4M7: Azure Agony Behind the Scenes *The Spawn is most likely based on the HP Lovecraft creature called the Shoggoth; which are large, oily black, and polymorphic. John Romero has been said to have liked the Shoggoths. *There are some unused animations in the model files of the Spawn flying. Gallery Spawn leap.jpg|Mid-leap Spawn explosion.jpg|Explosion Category:Quake enemies